


For You

by le_russe_satan



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_russe_satan/pseuds/le_russe_satan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno says all the right things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> I have been hit over the head by the renewed power of my love for Malkin and this pairing. This fic is not really grounded in reality at all and I beg forgiveness for the hockey play I describe in the fic. 
> 
> This is essentially a therapy exercise, because I had two scenes in my brain that wouldn't let go of me.

When the team visits him in the hospital, Sidney is glad that the guys get shooed out of his room pretty quickly. They are too noisy, trying hard to cheer him up and he just can't fucking believe that he's out again. He just wants to be on his own right now.

Geno is the last one left in his room. He lingers and Sidney just wants to snap at him and ask what he wants, but that requires too much effort, so he lowers his eyes and waits for Geno to leave.

'They not spoil your face. Good,' Geno's voice is suddenly very close and Sidney looks up to see him standing right by Sidney's side. The words are just another variation of what he's been hearing from the guys the entire visit, but Geno's not grinning like them. His smile is small and eyes are soft and look a little sad. 'Not like you out again. Miss you.'

Sidney is a little stunned by the words and though speaking is not his favourite activity right now, he feels like he should say something. 'I'll come back soon, we play together again.' Geno's expression is unreadable now, so Sidney tries a feeble joke. 'Just don't get injured yourself.'

Geno nods and says solemnly: 'Ok, not get injured for Sidney'. These words shouldn't change anything, thinks Sidney, and they don't, except in all the ways they do.

Sidney thought he had a handle on his crush for Geno, but as he replays the little conversation, first in an attempt to distract himself from the injury, then because he just can't stop, he realises with a sudden gut-wrenching clarity, that the crush is no longer a crush. He's in love with Geno Malkin, has been for years it seems. And for the first time Sidney really appreciates the meaning of the phrase ignorance is bliss.

Sidney doesn't read too much into Geno's words. Geno is one of the guys who missed the part that hockey players are not supposed to talk about feelings. Geno emotes. Geno expresses feelings. And just because he said that he'll miss Sidney on the ice, doesn't mean Geno was trying to say anything else.

* * *

Geno comes by a few times, once Sidney is let out of the hospital and every single time it's sheer torture, because now Sidney is just unbelievably aware of him. Aware of his smile and the shifting expressions on his face, the smallest twitch of his muscles, of every accidental touch that happens between them. And he doesn't even have hockey to take his mind off things.

One day, shortly before Sidney is due to return, - just in time for playoffs, - Geno arrives a little worse for wear. He's not drunk exactly, but certainly well on the way.

'Hi, Sid,' Geno grins happily at him and walks inside without waiting for an invitation. Sid sighs and shuts the door behind him. Then suddenly Geno's arm is slung across his shoulders and he's pulled into a sloppy hug. It's a good indication of how far gone Sidney is, that he doesn't question this, just goes with it, trying not to snuggle into Geno too much.

'You back soon,' says Geno quietly. 'We play.'

'Yes. Someone has to stop you guys from loosing,' Sidney says into Geno's chest.

'I try win for you, but miss you.' Sidney translates this into _I tried pulling it all together like the last time, but I am better with you around._ And that's probably the best thing he's ever going to hear Geno say, because sure as hell, it's not going to be what Sidney really wants, so he takes this and lets Geno hug him for as long as he wants.

* * *

Sidney was worried that this thing he has for Geno would screw up his play, but it's almost the opposite. Hockey is taking his mind off things, it focuses his mind and now that he has the game to concentrate on, it's not as bad. Maybe he feels the worry more keenly when Geno takes hits, but the longing has been relegated to the back of his mind. 

By the time they get to the final of the playoffs its presence is barely there. If Geno suddenly stripped in front of him and offered a night of wild sex, Sidney probably wouldn't even notice. So of course Geno finds a way to catch Sidney's attention.

They are tied 3:3 in the final and there are three minutes to go until the end of the third period. Dan has put him, Geno and Duper into one line and the play is not going well. Duper is stuck behind the net and doesn't have an opening and Sidney has fallen behind after being hit. He managed to pass the puck to Geno just before that happened and is now trying to catch up.

Geno is speeding away though, puck still in his possession and suddenly Sidney doesn't know what Geno is doing. The defense is tight, they have clearly studied Geno's plays before the game and it doesn't look like he could weave the puck through them to score a goal. Geno is still going in an almost straight line towards the net, the goalie already facing his approach and two opposing players making a wall between Geno and the goalie. They are smart and are almost side by side not leaving Geno a space to go between them and even if he tried shooting the puck between their legs the chance is too small.

Geno is still skating, barreling towards the two player wall and Sidney can practically sense the same confusion in them. And then, at the last moment when it looks like Geno is just going to skate into the guys, he turns his feet, toes facing outwards, heels facing each other, hits the puck between the legs of the guy on the left and glides between them sideways. He catches the puck on the other side and strikes it one handed into the the upper corner of the net.

There is a moment of stunned silence and then the entire arena erupts and so does something inside Sidney's chest. He allows himself just a moment to participate in the celebration hug, because there is still time to play. But then when the whistle sounds and they have won the fucking Stanley cup and he can no longer keep it in. There is a crowd around Geno now, because he gave them the winning goal and Sidney just wants to push in and find him, but the crowd parts because Geno himself is pushing through it towards Sidney, arms open and Sidney just falls into the embrace. He screams something incoherent at Geno and doesn't realise his eyes have teared up until Geno asks.

'Sidney happy?'

'How can you even ask? I am ecstatic. You were fucking amazing!'

'Not think that play work. But need to win for Sidney, make Sidney happy, so try.'

Sidney just squeezes Geno tighter and presses his face into his jersey, whispering,'You always make me happy.' The crowd is noisy, so he's pretty certain Geno isn't going to hear him.

* * *

After that nothing changes. Geno leaves for the summer and Sidney spends his time training and pining, occasionally jerking off to thoughts of Geno. Once he even jerks to a replay of the play-off final miracle play. By the end of summer he has reasoned with himself that it's actually a good thing that he and Geno won't be together. It could affect his play. It could affect the team. And what if press found out?

So he keeps his distance when Geno comes back, ignoring the confused glances from him. Then the glances stop and a precarious semblance of normality is restored in Sidney's life until the Winter Olympics.

Geno doesn't come to watch the Canadian practice but a delegation of Ovechkin, Kovalchuk and Gonch does.

'What is this, some intimidation tactic?' asks Sydney, when the trio corners him alone.

'No,' says Ovechkin grinning somewhat evilly. 'Just come to visit our old friend. Thought we ask him, why Zhenya is upset.'

'What? What's wrong with Geno?' He asks, something twisting in his gut.

'Zhenya said Sidney doesn't like him anymore. That you are not friends anymore.'

'No! Of course we are friends, of course I like Geno!'

It's Gonch who speaks next. 'Do you, Sidney?' Perhaps it's the disbelief in Gonch's voice or the worry that Geno thinks they aren't friends or maybe Russian hockey players are secretly trained in KGB mind tricks, but Sidney snaps.

'I like Geno, ok?! I really really like Geno.' The trio grins, claps him on the shoulder one by one and leaves just as unexpectedly as they arrived. Sidney just slumps against the wall, wondering what the fuck just happened.

* * *

Team Russia and Team Canada don't meet each other for the entire Olympics. But once the semifinals are over they know they will. And Sidney's mind goes in circles between the happiness of reaching the finals, the need to win the finals and thinking that he's going to finally see Geno, even if it's only on ice and even if they are playing against each other.

Thankfully they have a couple of days downtime before the final, so Sidney thinks he'll have time to settle his emotions. Except on the first day, somebody knocks on his hotel door and when he opens it, Geno is there.

'Hi, Sidney,' he says, grinning.

'Geno, what are you doing here?' asks Sidney but doesn't stop Geno from coming in.

'Not have time before,' Geno says like it explains everything and he suddenly grabs Sidney by the waist, pulls him close and kisses him. Sidney lets out a squeaky sound, his brain struggling to keep up with the situation. His body though has no such problem. His mouth falls open obediently under Geno's assault, his eyelids flutter shut and his hands are busy gripping Geno's shoulders.

When they finally part, Geno's lips are puffier then ever and Sidney wants to kiss him again and again.

'Good, Ovechkin right. Can't believe Ovechkin right.'

'What... what are you talking about?'

'Ovechkin say you like me, so I make play.'

Sidney has to laugh at that, because suddenly the trio cornering him makes sense. Ovechkin as a matchmaker is a hilarious image.

'Do you like me too?' asks Sidney, feeling a little stupid. Geno smiles.

'No, not like you. Love you, Sidney.' Sidney wants his reply to be beautiful, memorable, sincere, like Geno's is to his mind, but what comes out is a hurried 'Oh, god, me too. So much,' as he drags Geno's face down for more kisses.

* * *

The final is tense. Canada is on top form, but so is Russia, determined to win on the home turf. The second period ends on 2-2 and a couple of ugly hits that thankfully don't end result in any injury.

After the interval, Sidney's and Geno's lines are the first to go. The players are getting out on the ice and Sidney can't help looking at Geno, wondering how he is taking it. Their relationship is one and a half days old, hockey is incredibly important for both of them and, well, these are the Olympics.

Geno notices him looking and it's as if he knows what he's thinking, because he's skating closer and they meet practically in the centre of the rink. Geno extends his hand and Sidney follows the cue. They bump their fists and then touch their foreheads in a familiar ritual and neither cares if the entire arena is watching them do it.

'Win for each other,' says Geno, his smile wide.

'Yeah, I'll score for you,' Sidney grins back.


End file.
